The Story Of Deku Drahsid
by Drahsid
Summary: I don't onw Zelda or anything. This is the story from my ZD account "Drahsid" Hope you like!
1. A Deku Boy

Once upon a time... wait, this aint one of those storys...

One morning Drahsid the Deku runt, trying to sleep in.  
"Drahsid wake up!" Drahsids mother called.  
Drahsid got out of bed, shook is head, and put his green hat on.  
"Drahsid come eat." his mother said.  
Drahsid ate his brunch and went to walk back to bed.  
"Drahsid go outside! stop trying to sleep all day." Drahsids mom called.  
Drahsid sighed and went outside.  
"Hey! look the wimp came outside, lets get em!" a pack of Deku scrubs called.  
Drahsid looked behind himself and ran, then one of the Deku scrubs shot a Deku nut at him, he tripped over it.  
Before Drahsid could get up the pack of Deku scrubs picked him up and beat him up, when they left he was on the floor, with a black eye, and was bleeding.  
Drahsid got up.  
"I'm a failure, I have no reason for life..." Drahsid muttered.  
Drahsid ran thrugh the lost woods into kokiri forest.  
Drahsid looked around, he walked to the Great Deku Tree and sat in a corner silently sobing.  
"are you ok little one?" somone asked Drahsid.  
drahsid looked up to see a Kokiri child with green hair.  
"Are you ok?" the Kokiri child repeated.  
Drahsid wimpered thinking he was going to be beat down again.  
"I wont hurt you." the Kokiri child said.  
"Leave me alone..." Drahsid said.  
"Why? you look hurt, I want to help you." the Kokiri child said.  
"even if you do ill get hurt again"  
Drahsid said.  
"Why?"the Kokiri child said while taking out a bandage.  
"... The other Dekus don't like me, they beat me up..."  
"Why?" the Kokiri child asked while applying the bandage to his wounds.  
"... I don't know, I guss because im a Deku runt, Im the smallest Deku alive..."Drahsid said sadly.  
The Kokiri child finished applying the bange.  
"Why don't you try to stand up to them? They may just be wimps picking on the little guy." the kokiri child expliened to Drahsid.  
"Ok... Ill try that..." Drahsid said bravely.  
Drahsid walked back to the lost woods.  
"Hey Drahsid, Its beating time!" the Deku scrub pack announced.  
Drahsid stood there with bravery.  
the leader of the pack threw a punch at Drahsid.  
Drahsid grabbed his fist and twisted it.  
"Ow! Get Him!" the pack lead screeched while falling to the floor in pain.  
the pack went to tackle Drahsid.  
Drahsid leaped over them, kicking there heads, shoving them into the floor knocking them out.  
The pack leader got up and said "So, you've learned to fight... what changed?"  
Drahsid just stood there with no reply.  
"Oh my god!" the pack leader screamed.  
Drahsid looked behind himself and seen fire flying tords him. He looked the the wimpy pack leader runing leaveing his pack members to die.  
Drahsid picked the up and almost colasped.  
he... slowly walked them to the Deku hideout (where the Dekus live.)  
The flames almost caught up with him, he was going as fast as he can, he threw the knocked out Dekus into the Deku hideout.  
WOOSH! the flames flashed by burning Drahsid.  
Drahsid felt somthing cold over him.  
"Am I dead..." Drahsid said exaustingly.  
"No" Giggled a firmeleyer voice.  
Drahsid looked up to see the Kokiri child splashing water on the fire.  
"I wonder where the fire came from." the kokiri child said.  
There were footsteps in the distance.  
"whats that" the kokiri child said flinching.  
"ooh a little girl, I wonder what Im going to do now... I know, KILL HER!" a strange man said after walking up to the Kokiri child"  
The Kokiri child gasped.  
"Your not going to kill her if its up to me." Drahsid said posing like a hero.  
"Huh?" the man looked the puny Deku.  
"I like your attitude, but there can be no witnesses of her death." the man said while pulling out a sword thats on fire.  
the man laughed and swung at Drahsid.  
Drahsid was hit and went flying off to the side while on fire, and landed in a puddle of water.  
the man laughed evilly and swung at the forest child hitting her in the stomach.  
she had a wide cut and was blleding and sobing in pain.  
Drahsid got up and shot the man in the back with a Deku nut.  
he turned around and said "kid you got guts kid."  
he was about to swing at Drahsid when the Kokiri child threw a rock at the man and screamed "Run Deku Boy Run!" she said while also fleeing.  
Drahsid ran deep into the lost woods, the man had goten lost.  
Drahsid sat beside a rock.  
"I'm... lost..." Drahsid muttered.  
Drahsid looked beside himself and foud a small gladiolus and there was a inscription on it, it read 'Only The One With True Power May Pull The Sword From The Sword.'  
Drahsid heard footsteps behind him, it was a Deku scrub, he walked up to the sword and pulled on it.  
"aww."  
the Deku scrub said.  
Drahsid went to the sword and pulled it, it came out!  
the other Deku scrub gasped and ran away.  
Drahsid ran around the lost woods.  
two days later he found his way back home... or whats left of it, His home and Kokiri forest, were burnt into rubish, Drahsid walked around to seem if he could find anyone.  
he couldent find anything so he went to hyrule feild.

..


	2. The Rube Of Flames

As Drahsid, the Deku walked into Hyrule feild he noticed a small narrow way.  
"I thought Hyrule Feild was bigger than this." Drahsid Muttered.  
Drahsid folowed the small narrow way and walked into a big gap of land  
Drahsid's jaw dropped. (I mean... um... wheatever it is... YOU GET THE POINT!)  
"I guss it's bigger than it looked!"  
Drahsid walked forward and folowed a dusty path.  
He came to a turn one path crossed a river, the other led to a castle.  
Drahsid looked at the path of what the river led to, then looked at the castle, it was on fire.  
Drahsid walked across the shallow part of the river and folowed the path.  
He came to a waterfall and stood there.  
Drahsid picked a pebble up and threw it to see if anything was behind it.  
The pebble didn't fly back.  
Drahsid jumped thrugh the waterfall and rolled into a place full of Zora and people that seemed to be frightened.  
He looked around and walked forward.  
Drahsid had seen a shiny stone and became delerious by looking at it, he had kept walking and fell into the water.  
"WAHHHG!" Drahsid screeched in suprise.  
A Zora picked him up when he fell and put him on dry land.  
"Hi! You took quite a fall!" the Zora said giggling.  
"Um... Yea, I did, thanks for caching me..." Drahsid said in bewilderment because he had no clue what happened.  
"My name is "_Ruto_" I am Priness of the Zoras." She said trying to look like a leader.  
Drahsid walked away looking for anyone he might know-  
He spoted his mom, he just walked by, he wasn't in the mood.  
Then he spoted the forest girl that had helped him, he dashed over to her.  
"Ohhhhhh, its the little _Deku Boy_." She said softly.  
"I'm sure you seen what had happened to the forest... That man burnt it down." She said with a tear in her eye.  
"And, the most sad part was that _'The Great Deku Tree'_ Was burnt too." She said sadly.  
"It's ok, Somone will bring 'em to justice!" Drahsid said bravely.  
"No, It's not like that, he burnt the kingdom down, there is no one to help." She said with some anger in her voice.  
Drahsid looked down and walked off, To get some sleep.  
Drahsid was sleeping like a baby, then he heard somthing, he jumped up.  
He seemed to see a light, it looked like fire!  
"What?" Drahsid walked closer, it moved! Drahsid jumped back, he heard a voice "Heh-eh-ehh, Time for my vengance, now theres no one to help you!" then the shadows lifted and he seen the man!  
Drahsid unseathed his sword. "I'm not going to be so easy this time!" Drahsid said with bravery in his eyes.  
The man ran twords him and whacked Drahsid in the face, Drahsid when flying, he burst in flames; Lukily he fell in the lake part, wait,thats unlucky drahsid boyunced three times then landed on land!  
The man started shooting fire balls, drahsid hit them whith his sword and they flew back at him, one hit him in the face. "GWOHHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT" The man said evily. "Tenis is hard when you cant hit the ball" he said with a grin.  
Drahsid Looked at him in bewlilderment.  
The man had a huge fireball taht was getting bigger on his hands; drahsid gasped.  
The man shot it and drahsid swung his sword at it, drahsid was engulfed in flames and taking lots of damage.  
"GAH!" Drahsid screeched. Everyone woke up to see the two battling.  
Drahsid decided to get a closer shot; ran up and sliced the man thrugh the middle.  
"AHHG!" The man screamed while he strangely burnt in _'Blue fire'_ "Heh-eh-eh!" The man said  
"You only finshed me off, the God Of Fire; there is still Water; Ice; Wind; Electricle; And spiritual, I'm like aq practice dummy! GWOH-OH-HOH!" The man, God Of Fire said while vanishing, to be replaced with a Oversized _Red Rubie._  
Drahsid kneeled in pain.  
A preist picked him up and took him into the healing lounge.

ment here...


	3. Cave In The Valley

Drahsid felt pain in his stomach, he had just defeated the nysterious man that had burnt lots of hyrule.  
Drahsid heard somthing, it sounded like cheering.  
Drahsid lifted his head up to see people cheering for him.  
just a moment later drahsid had heard somthing else, it sounded like a voice; it sounded like it was saying "...Go to the valley..."  
Drahsid didn't understand.  
Drahsid decided to just listen to it: he left the zora domain and went off.  
Just as Drahsid was passing Lon-Lon Ranch he seen a girl being chased by a Tektite  
Drahsid ran over to her and slain the Tektite.  
The girl thanked him and told him her name "_Malon._"  
Drahsid contenued to the valley when suddenly a peice of _Ice_ came out of nowhere.  
Drahsid freaked out and looked around for what could've caused it. He seen somthing strange; a man, that looked like the one he defeated... but the his armor is blue.  
"Gwoh-oh-hoh." The man laughed.  
"**YOU** managed to defate my brother, that weakling, phbt." The man Laughed crazily.  
"Wh-WHO ARE YOU!" Drahsid yelled unseathing his sword.  
"Hmmm, who am _I_ ... I 'dunno, 'lemmie show you!"  
The man froze Drahsid, picked him, in the ice up, and threw him.  
The ice shattered and Drahsid felt feeble.  
Drahsid looked at the man and fled into the vally.  
Drahsid was about to cros the bridge when the man picked him up and **punted** him off the edge of the vally.  
Drahsid landed on a secrate caveside in the vally's edge.  
He looked at the cave and walked in.  
He heard the voice that had talked too him, but it was different this time, it wasn't in his head.  
"Welcome." The Voice Said  
"My Name Is..."

ument here...


End file.
